


Tom Holland Oneshots

by Jsounds



Category: Marvel, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bisexual, Bottom Tom Holland, Boyfriends, Cute, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Porn, Sex, Top Tom Holland, blowjob, gay porn, virgin, water play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Some random Oneshots featuring Tom Holland





	1. His First Dude...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his new boyfriend have sex for their first time.

The kiss was passionate as Tom slowly got on top of me, expressing his love through his lips now, instead of words. It slowly got more and more heated, giving me an idea of what was about to happen.  
"Wait, Tom... Should we be doing this?" I whispered as Tom \began kissing my neck.  
"Only if you want to, baby." Tom said.  
"I just... What about your brothers?" I asked, going a bit red.  
"They just got in the pool. They won't hear us. I want to make love with you." Tom winked. "I'll only do this if you want to, honey."  
"I want to." I whispered before giving him another kiss. My hands ran over every inch of his bare skin - he was only wearing a pair of blue briefs. "T-Tom... I've umm... I've only done this once, before..." I admitted.  
"James... I've never done this before." Tom half laughed. "You're my first dude."  
"Oh... Yeah." I blushed. I was gonna be Tom's first?  
"Don't worry. You trust me, don't you?" Tom asked.  
"More than anyone in my life." I nodded.  
"Then let me make you feel good..." Tom whispered before kissing down my neck.  
"God, I love you..." I said as he moved down to my nipple. I put my fingers in his hair as he licked and sucked on it. Tom's fingers tucked under the hem of my boxers before pulling them down. I found myself blushing, as he looked down at my hard on.  
"James... You are perfect." He told me, before crashing his lips against mine again. We kissed, passionately, as he was grinding his hips into me. My hands went from his waist down to his beautiful butt. I felt Tom smirk into my mouth as I groped the cheeks. I gently pushed Tom, rolling him over so I was on top.  
"If you don't mind, I'm gonna spend some time on this beautiful body, because fuuuuuck.." I muttered, groping his pecs.  
"Ahahaha, go ahead, babe. Just remember, you can do this whenever you want." Tom smirked, giving my own ass a squeeze.  
"That makes me... very happy..." I said before taking one of his nipples into my mouth.  
"Mmmmm, yeah, Jamesy." Tom purred as I suckled on it, whilst also groping his other pec.  
"You're so hot, Tom." I whispered, kissing and licking his tanned skin.  
"You too, James..." He said as I continued kissing down his body, making sure to give every feature plenty of attention, including his abs, moles and belly button. I even gave the necklace he still had on a kiss and a suck. "I don't think any girl has... Touched or kissed my body the way you have..." Tom admitted, looking surprised.  
"Shut the fuck up, that can't be true." I said, in disbelief.  
"Well... Usually they're so quick and... I don't know, you just... You're... Thorough, haha." Tom half laughed.  
"You're beautiful, Tom. I love every inch of you." I told him. Tom grabbed my hand and pulled me up for a kiss, clearly feeling touched by my words and actions.  
"I'm so glad we're doing this..." Tom breathed.  
"Me too." I said. "Now where was I?" I smirked before kissing down his body again.

I took the hem of his briefs in my hand and pulled them down, letting his hard cock out. It was beautiful. I gently wrapped my fingers around the base and gave it a gentle stroke.  
"Mmm... You like?" Tom said with a smirk. I leaned down and kissed the tip.  
"I love." I whispered before opening my mouth and taking it in.  
"Oh yeaaaaah..." Tom purred as I swallowed as much as I could. I felt his fingers gently grip my hair as I began to bob up and down, sucking hard on his meat. "Shit, James... You feel really, really good." His moans were like the most biggest turn on I had ever experienced as I pleasured him, slurping at the tip of his cock. "You're better than-than most girls..." Tom half laughed as I swirled the tongue around the tip.  
"That's because girls don't have dicks: they don't know what feels good." I reasoned before going down to his nicely shaven balls.  
"Mmmm, or maybe you're just really fucking good..." Tom said before as I began gently sucking on his balls, whilst stroking him. "Oh God, I love you so much..." He whimpered as I continued pleasuring him, licking from his balls all the way back up to the tip of his shaft.  
"I love you too, Tom." I said, kissing my way back up his body before letting our lips connect again. He held me close, his strong arms wrapped around my waist as we hungrily made out with each other. 

He rolled me over and got back on top of me, still holding me and kissing me. I had had sex once before in my life, then also given and received oral to a couple men on Grindr and it had never felt like this. Tom was so passionate and caring - I was naked and vulnerable underneath him, yet I felt the safest I had ever felt.  
"If you don't mind, I want to try sucking dick for the first time." Tom whispered, amused, reaching down and giving it a couple strokes.  
"I certainly don't." I half laughed. Tom kissed his way back down my body until he reached my cock. He looked hesitant, maybe unconfident. "It's okay, Tom. To be honest, I don't think you can be bad at sucking a dick." I assured him.  
"I know, I just... I'm glad I'm doing it with you. I trust you." Tom said, sweetly.  
"Me too." I said. Then, he gave one long lick, from my balls to the tip of my shaft, making a shiver go up my spine. "Fu-u-u-uck!" I shuddered. Tom laughed quietly before taking it into his mouth. I don't know what he was afraid of but he was amazing. I gripped his curls as I watched his head go up and down on my cock, sucking hard and making me feel like I was in heaven. "Awh shit, Tom, that feels so good..." I groaned as he deepthroated me like a fucking expert! Of course he'd be amazing in bed, too. He looked up at me, with his big, brown eyes and it felt as though my heart exploded in my chest.  
"Wow, dick tastes good." Tom smiled like a dork, coming off my cock and giving it some strokes.  
"Fuck, Tom, you look so hot..." I muttered.  
"You too, baby... Now how about we try some ass, as well?" Tom said before lifting my legs upwards. Before I could say anything, Tom gave one long lick up between my crack, giving me another shiver through my body.  
"Oh my God, Tom..." I whispered. Then, he buried his face between my cheeks and began hungrily eating me out, practically putting me in a state of shock. "Fuck, Tom, that feels amazing..." I moaned quietly, gripping the bed sheets. He wasn't holding back in the slightest, which drove me crazy. I could feel his curls against my thighs, it was so fluffy. 

Tom eventually let my legs go and resurfaced from my ass. He had to wipe his lips from the saliva.  
"I wanna make sure you wanna do this." He said, breathlessly, kneeling between my legs and gently running his hands up and down my thighs.  
"I do. I really do." I nodded.  
"Alright, but if you wanna back out or stop just say, okay? I want to take this at your pace. There won't be any hard feelings or anything." Tom promised me.  
"Awh Tom. Thank you." I said, astonished by his kindness. "I really do love you."  
"I love you too, darling." Tom whispered before leaning down to kiss me again. "Hang on..." He said before getting off the bed. I watched as he went to his suitcase and opened it. He dug around before taking out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.  
"Were you planning on fooling around with guys in Florida then?" I smirked, amused.  
"Well, always best to come prepared, right?" Tom chuckled, getting on the bed. "Though I wasn't expecting it to be a guy, honestly."  
"Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much." I blushed a little.  
"James, this has already been better than any experience I've ever had before." Tom half laughed, getting between my legs again.  
"R-Really?" I asked, feeling rather special.  
"Yeah. I don't know if it's because you're a guy or if it's because you're you, but... I love it." Tom said before raising my legs again. I held them up so that he could squeeze some lube into his fingers. Slowly, he pushed a finger into my hole, going deeper and deeper until he reached the knuckle.  
"Toooooom, that's feels good..." I purred.  
"That's... Really fucking tight..." Tom muttered. He kissed my inner thigh as he finger fucked me, pleasuring me. Then he pushed a second finger inside me, lubing me up whilst making me moan.  
"T-Tom, I... I want it..." I whimpered, desperately.  
"Alright, baby..."

So, Tom let my legs rest on his shoulders as he positioned himself. I think we were both a little nervous.  
"You ready?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, babe. Do it." I nodded. So, Tom gently began pushing his shaft into me. I tried relaxing as much as possible, which was the easiest it had ever been as I truly trusted Tom more than anyone else in my life. There was a slight painful burning feeling, which the lube was battling, as Tom gradually went deeper and deeper. I hissed and bit my bottom lip.  
"You okay?" Tom whispered, stroking my thigh, caringly.  
"Yeah... I am... Just keep going..." I muttered. So he did, until he was balls deep.  
"Shit James... This feels... Holy shit... Way better than a vagina..." Tom said, half amused.  
"Can we not say the word vagina as you're fucking me?" I half laughed.  
"Agreed." Tom said before beginning to thrust.  
"Mmmm, Tom that feels goood..." I groaned, feeling the pain turn to pleasure. "You can go faster.." I added, wrapping my legs around his waist as he placed his hands on the bed, either side of my head, leaning over me.  
"You feel so tight, James..." Tom muttered, picking up the speed of his hips, which moved almost expertly.  
"And you feel so big..." I said, gripping his biceps. Tom leaned down and crashed his lips against mine. We clumsily made out as our bodies got progressively more sweatier. We moaned into each other's mouths, in an attempt to not alert the brothers in the pool - though I doubt they'd hear us anyway. My hands were running up and down Tom's back, feeling his muscles as he made love to me.  
"Shit, James, you're so special..." Tom muttered, breaking off our kiss and pressing his sweaty forehead against mine.  
"You-You too, Tom." I groaned, feeling his cock hit my prostate.  
"I think this will be the shortest time I've ever lasted..." Tom half laughed, taking my dick in his hand and stroking it.  
"Fuck... Mmm... I'm gonna cum, too." I whimpered, digging my nails into his back.  
"Lets do it... Come on, cum with me..." Tom grunted, his hips like pistons as they fucked me, while kissing my neck.  
"Oh, Tom! Oh fuck, Tom! Mmmmmmm..." I moaned out, arching my body into his as I began shooting rope after rope of cum onto mine and his body. My ass tightened as I did, which I think sent Tom over the edge, too.  
"Ohhh fuckkk! Yeah, James! Mmmmmmm.... Oh baby..." Tom moaned into my neck, cumming into his condom. 

When he was done, Tom pulled out, peeled the condom off, then collapsed next to me.  
"That was amazing." I panted, looking over at him.  
"No shit... That was the best sex I've had in years." Tom said, amused.  
"Better than a vagina, huh?" I chuckled.  
"Waaaaay better than a vagina." Tom laughed. "But then again, you're way better than anyone I've ever had feelings for." He added.  
"Awwwh, Tom." I said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.  
"We should probably get cleaned up." Tom suggested.  
"Definitely." I agreed.


	2. Black Widow Makes Him Horny...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When having a Marvel marathon, Tom finds himself being aroused by Black Widow.

It was movie night, and I was putting on Iron Man 2. I was looking forward to a good night-in, so I could give Tom lots of cuddles and nerd out. We started the movie and watched through to the point we meet Black Widow for the first time, the Grand Prix disaster and then also the epic robot fights. When we finished, Tom only had one thing on his mind, though. "Black Widow is really hot." Tom couldn't help but mention.  
"Ahaha, of course you say that, you horny bi." I laughed.  
"James... Would you mind...?" Tom asked, before I realised he was groping his crotch. I chuckled before going to my knees...

I got between his legs and began unbuttoning his belt.  
"We're gonna have to be quick, though. My parents could walk in any minute." I warned him, gripping the trousers and pulling them down with his briefs and letting his semi hard cock out. By the time the movie finished, it was near 11, which was usually when my parents decided to call it a night. Unfortunately, they always come into my room to say goodnight, so we were risking it a bit.  
"That's okay babe. I need this." Tom said, in anticipation. So, I opened my lips and took the cock into my mouth. "Oh yeaaaah..." Tom groaned as I felt him harden and grow inside my mouth. I began bobbing my head up and down on Tom's shaft, feeling one hand grip my hair as I got to work. "Shit, you're so good at that, babe..." Tom muttered as I swirled my tongue around the tip before swallowing the cock again, gagging a little bit. I let a hand travel up his shirt and began feeling his body and abs, meanwhile my other hand had let my own cock free, and was jacking it off. I was sucking hard and fast, trying to milk the cum out of him as quickly as possible. 

Then, we heard it. We could hear my parents moving around downstairs, knowing full well they were about to come upstairs.  
"Tom..." I muttered, coming off his dick.  
"I know, but I'm so close." Tom said, gripping my hair and guiding me back onto his cock. So, I kept going, sucking harder than before, hearing Tom's stifled moans. "Oh, yeah, baby, that's it..." Then, we could hear my Dad coming up the stairs. "I'm-I'm nearly there..." Tom muttered. So, I kept going, even though I could hear my Dad on the creaky landing, going towards his own bedroom. But then we could hear my Mum coming up the stairs. "I'm gonna cum..." Tom told me, before biting his bottom lip. Then soon, as we could hear my Mum approaching my door, with the floorboards sounding her arrival, Tom was unloading into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could.

In a flash, Tom pulled up his pants and I sat down on the couch, stuffing my hard cock back in my trousers a nano second before the door opened.  
"Goodnight boys." My Mum smiled at us.  
"Goodnight." We both said, trying to sound like we weren't still catching our breath, especially Tom who climaxed seconds ago.  
"Love you!"  
"Love you, too." And then the door shut again. Then, we both started laughing.  
"Talk about cutting it close!" I said, giving him a nudge.  
"It was so worth it!" Tom chuckled.  
"You stress me out." I scoffed.  
"Well you turn me on." Tom smirked before giving me a kiss.


	3. Tom’s Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Tom’s last day before he has to leave the country to do some filming for a few weeks.

Late one evening, we were dressed up a little for our date in the nearby restaurant. It was Tom's last day before he had to go away to film. He was in a black shirt that had a few buttons undone (to my request). We came to the restaurant and I was shocked to see a bouquet of flowers in a vase at our table.  
"What is this?" I asked, already breaking into a smile.  
"Well I know you're not that much of a flower dude but I thought you might like these?" Tom smiled as I stepped closer to the pale-pink, pretty flowers.  
"Tooooooooom!" I squealed before tightly hugging him.  
"Like 'em?" He chuckled as we then sat down opposite each other.  
"I love them. You're such a romantic!" I said, blushing.  
"I just like giving you the responsibility of watering them everyday." Tom smirked.  
"Oh, shit, yeah." I half laughed, making him giggle.  
"Your hair's looking so good, by the way." Tom sighed, resting his chin on his hand.  
"Ya think?"  
"Yeah. I mean I always love your hair, but tonight it's looking kinda sexy." Tom admitted.  
"Okay, stop now." I said, blushing again.  
"Can't I flirt with you on my last day?" Tom pouted.  
"You can but my cheeks could burn this pub down." I warned him.  
"I'll take my chances." Tom winked, making my stomach leap.  
"Well, for the record, you're looking hot, too." I told him.  
"Thank you, baby. Is this enough buttons undone?" He asked, teasing.  
"No, but it will do." I smirked, making him giggle.  
"We should probably look at the menu before I take you back to the car and lose control." Tom advised, which only peaked my interest more.  
"What?" I asked, eyes wide.  
"Not happening, babe. Not on an empty stomach, at least." Tom said with his cheeky smile.  
"Urrrrrrghhhhh..." I groaned, picking up the menu and hiding my face behind it. 

We eventually came home after the managers asked us to leave as the pub was shutting down, without us even realising. When we did get home, we noticed that Mum and Dad had already gone to sleep! So, we both sat down in the living room for a bit, mainly just making out on the black leather sofas.  
"J-James? I don't-I don't want to leave without making love to you one more time." Tom muttered between kisses.  
"But... My parents..." I told him, looking up to the ceiling, knowing they were right above us.  
"We'll be quiet... Come on, please?" Tom whispered, cradling my cheek in his hand so I could look into his caring, deep, brown eyes.  
"Take that damn shirt off then." I said, beginning to unbutton the rest of it.  
"Ahaha, I love you." Tom chuckled before kissing me again, pushing me back so he was on top of me. I finally managed to force the shirt off his body, as he focused on our lips and his hips. My hands ran all over his body - we may have been dating for a while but I was still obsessed with his body.  
"God, you're beautiful." I muttered as he began undoing my own shirt.  
"Oh, darling you should see what I'm seeing." He whispered before whipping my shirt open. He crashed his lips against mine again and we passionately kissed, skin on skin. 

We tried rolling around on the narrow sofa, but as Tom went on his side, he lost balance and managed to fall off the couch entirely with a loud thud, making us both giggle.  
"You dumbass!" I laughed.  
"You pushed too much!" Tom defended, amused.  
"Stay there." I told him, getting off the leather couch, taking off the shirt the rest of the way.  
"Get naked for me." He told me, and so, in a flash, I took my trousers and boxers off. "Fuck..." Tom said, before I got on top of him, on the carpet.  
"Gimme those sexy nipples." I said, making him giggle slightly before leaning down and taking one in my mouth, whilst groping his other pec.  
"Mmm... That's it, baby..." Tom whispered as I felt his fingers run through my hair, caringly. I worshipped his body, as I do almost every night, because who wouldn't? Even if we weren't gonna have sex I'd make sure to give his body some attention. "You are amaaaazing, babe..." Tom purred as I let my tongue travel downwards, tasting every inch I could.

"I'm gonna miss doing this..." I whispered as I began unbuckling his belt.  
"Me too..." Tom said before I pulled his trousers down his sexy legs, along with his briefs. Out came his achingly hard cock, which I loved so much. "Shit, the lube's upstairs..." Tom remembered.  
"We'll manage without." I assured him before swallowing as much of the cock as I could.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaaah... I think we can..." Tom groaned, quietly, gripping my hair. I moved my head up and down, feeling it throb in my mouth. "Fuckkkk, your mouth..." He moaned, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to be quieter as I sucked hard on his cock. "Sp-Spin around, babe. I want that ass." Tom told me. So, without letting my mouth leave the tip of his shaft, I rotated my body till my butt was in Tom's face. "Mmmmm, that's what I wanted." He muttered, spreading my cheeks with his hands. Then I felt his mouth bury into it, his tongue wasting no time at all. I couldn't help but moan quietly around his shaft as I heard his mouth hungrily eat me out.  
"Shit, Tom You eat ass way too good for me to be your first guy..." I muttered, taking a small break off of his hard cock.  
"Mmmm... First and last..." Tom said though his voice was muffled as he was buried between the cheeks. I decided to give his nearly hairless balls some attention and took them in my mouth, gently sucking on them, which made Tom moan even louder in my ass - hopefully not too loud. Still didn't want my parents to hear us. "I can't wait any longer, babe..." Tom said.  
"Wanna give the couch another go?" I half laughed.  
"Ahaha cheeky fuck." Tom chuckled, giving my ass another slap.

We both stood up but like magnets, were drawn to each other, our lips kissing again. He gently pushed me backwards until I was sitting back on the couch.  
"You sure you want to do this without lube? I can quickly run up and-"   
"Tom. Just give it to me." I told him.  
"Fucking, yes sir." Tom half laughed, lifting my feet onto his shoulders. He spat on his dick, for extra luck, before slowly beginning to push into me.  
"Ohhhhhh fuckkk..." I hissed, gripping the sofa as I felt more and more of him inside me.  
"Shit, James, still tight..." Tom muttered putting his hands above me against the sofa.  
"Give it to me..." I told him.  
"Okay. Just remember, be quiet." Tom winked before thrusting into me. Thankfully, I knew we were fairly safe, as I could hear my parents snoring, but I didn't want to tempt fate. I watched as Tom's muscular, sexy body fucked me, making us both feel really incredible.  
"Holy shit, Tom..." I muttered as the couch even began rocking ever so slightly, as he ploughed me into the leather.  
"If I didn't have a flight tomorrow morning I'd-I'd fuck you till the sun rises." Tom grunted as the two of us got sweatier and sweatier.  
"Fuck, don't tease me like that..." I whimpered, pinching his nipple.  
"Mmmm you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Tom muttered before his lips crashed into mine. We kissed passionately as his hips continued to fuck me, putting me in a state of ecstasy.  
"Fuck, Tom... I'm-I'm gonna cum..." I moaned as he began kissing my neck, as I dug my nails into his back.  
"Me too, baby... Fuck..." Tom whispered and I could feel his breath on my skin.  
"C-Cum Tom... I want it..." I pleaded.  
"I want yours too, darling." Tom said, taking my cock in his hands and stroking it hard and fast, using the precum as lube.  
"Argh, fuck!" I moaned, quietly, before shooting my load all over myself and a bit onto Tom.  
"Oh yeah, James! Fuck... Mmmmm..." Tom grunted into my neck, knees buckling, going deep inside me as he unload into me.  
"Holy shit, Tom..." I panted as he finally stopped.  
"Fuckkkkk..." He muttered, gently pulling out and letting my legs finally go down.

"I've had a lot of goodbye sex, not gonna lie. That was the best goodbye sex I've ever had in my life." Tom chuckled, sitting down next to me.  
"Proudest achievement yet." I smiled, cuddling up to him.  
"God, I love you." Tom said, giving me a peck.  
"I love you too, Tom." I said before giving him a deeper, passionate kiss.


	4. Post Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom comes out of the shower, soaked and in a towel, there’s only ever gonna be one outcome.

We were in America where Tom was doing some filming for a movie. I had come over and surprised him this morning, with Harrison, as he had been feeling so homesick recently. We spent the day together, even had a game of golf even though I had no idea what I was doing. Then it came to the evening and we had ended up having room service in Tom's room, to avoid getting ambushed by fans. However, after dinner, Tom decided to go have a shower and in that time, Harrison left. The bathroom door opened and Tom soon came in with a towel around his waist.  
"Hazza's gone, huh?" Tom asked.  
"Yep." I said, taking in the sight.  
"Checking me out already?" He laughed.  
"Can you blame me?" I smirked.  
"Well maybe you should stop looking and start touching..." Tom said before dropping his towel. Even though he was still soaking wet, Tom practically pounced on me. His lips crashed into mine as he laid his warm, wet, naked body on my clothed one.  
"Mmmm, James... No parents we have to worry about..." Tom said between kisses. "You can be as loud as you want."  
"Ahaha, what about the people in the rooms next to us?" I reminded him.  
"I don't care." Tom said, grabbing my shirt and lifting it up over my head. "Be loud." He told me before kissing me again. To signify I agreed, I moaned into the kiss, whilst feeling every inch of his dripping skin. He began unbuttoning my trousers and eventually pulled them off with my boxers, throwing them away, accidentally sending them crashing into a lamp - but he didn't care.  
"Shit To-" Before I could respond he crashed his lips back into mine, whilst grinding his hips into me so our hardons rubbed together. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him close.  
"I love you so much..." He whispered between kisses. "On your back... Let me have it." I muttered, pushing him over. He laid back with his hard cock ready for action. 

I kissed my way down his body, giving it all the attention it deserves - tasting every inch possible. Sucking on his perfectly sized nipples and tasting the shower water on his skin. Then finally, I came to his cock, which was accompanied by his small set of wet pubes. I wrapped my fingers around the base and pulled back the foreskin. I gave a small lick across the tip and watched my boyfriend's body shudder.  
"Shit, James..." He groaned. I took it into my mouth, swallowing as much as I could. "Ohhhhhh fuck yeaaaaah..." Tom purred as I bobbed my head up and down, tasting his perfect cock. "Mmm keep going baby... Awwwh yeah..." Tom moaned, gripping my hair. I slurped at the tip and continued to deepthroat him, eyes watering at his size. "Fuckkk it's so warm... You're so good at this..." Tom continued to moan. "Argh, c'mere!" He pulled me by the hair up his body so he could kiss me, passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and let our lips dance together. His hands began travelling downwards, so he could grope my butt cheeks. "I love you, baby..." Tom said as I began kissing his neck.  
"I love you too, Tom." I whispered.  
"I missed you." He said. I stopped kissing his neck and leaned my head back, so I could look into his big, brown, caring eyes.  
"I missed you too. So badly." I said before he pulled my head so he could nuzzle his forehead into mine. I could feel the wet hair that was stuck to his, but it felt nice.  
"Let's stop wasting time and make love." Tom said, pushing me over so he was back on top of me. 

After a few more minutes of passionate making out, Tom got off the bed and opened his suitcase that was on the floor.  
"Lube?" I asked.  
"Lube." Tom nodded before taking it out. He squeezed some onto his shaft and rubbed it into his cock, as he climbed the bed.  
"God, I've needed this so fucking badly..." I said, lifting my legs up and holding onto them by the knees, so he could have a view of my ass.  
"Me too, baby." Tom whispered before squeezing some more lube onto his fingers. He pushed them through my hole, making me groan loudly and roll my head back onto the pillow. I felt both of his fingers lube up my hole, by fucking it.  
"That feels goooood..." I purred.  
"Lets give you the real thing." Tom smirked, before pulling the digits out. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he leaned one hand against the pillow my head was also laying on. We looked into each other's eyes as I felt his rock hard cock begin to push inside me.  
"Oh, fuck, Tom..." I whimpered.  
"Mmmmmm yeaaaaah, so fucking tight." Tom smirked, placing his other hand on the other side of me head.  
"Fuck, yeah, Tom. Give it to me... Ohhhhh, yeah, give it to me..." I moaned as he went balls deep.  
"Remember to be loud." Tom whispered before pulling back and thrusting into me.  
"Oh fuck!" I moaned, watching his sexy body move as his hips fucked me.  
"Shit, James, you feel so fucking good..." Tom grunted, going harder and faster.  
"Mmmmmm... You're so big... Oh fuck, I love it so much!" I whimpered. This had definitely been the loudest we'd ever been - and I loved it. We were both hornier than ever, yet when I looked into Tom's eyes that were scanning my body, I could tell he was still caring and making sure everything was okay for me.  
"I fucking love you." I said, gripping his messy wet hair and pulling him down to kiss me. He smiled into my mouth before passionately kissing me. His lips and his hips became a bit more sloppy as he tried to focus on both, but I still loved it. Our teeth crashed and our tongues slobbered over each other's lips, as he fucked my ass.  
"I fucking love you too, darling." Tom whispered, moving to kiss my neck. His hips had gotten back into a rhythm and were now fucking me harder than ever.  
"Oh fuck, Tom! Oh my God, give it to me! Fuck me!" I moaned.  
"Mmmmm that's what I like to hear." Tom smirked. He leaned back up, looking down on me, so he could entirely focus on his hips and let them start smashing into me.  
"Holy shit, Tom!" I said, gripping the headboard above me.  
"Mmmmmm yeah, let's keep those hands there, shall we?" Tom said, mischievously, grabbing my free hand and placing it next to the one gripping the headboard, then used his own hand to pin them there. My hands were rendered immobile, because we both knew Tom was a lot stronger than me.  
"Oh, fuck you!" I half laughed. Tom continued to fuck me hard as we both got sweatier and sweatier. I tried freeing my hands but he wouldn't let them budge. "Oh, c'mon, baby, let me touch you..." I whimpered.  
"Mmmmm I know how much you love to touch me. Let me hear you beg for it and I'll think about it." Tom smirked. I hadn't experienced this side of Tom but I loved it so much.  
"Fuck, Tom pleeeeease... I need to touch you. I love touching you, please!" I whimpered.  
"More, baby, I know you can do better than that." Tom grunted as his balls were slapping against my skin.  
"Please let me touch you. I love feeling your skin and your muscular body... I want to pinch your nipples in that way you love so much! Let me touch your beautiful body, Tom!" I begged.  
"Yeah, you earned it." Tom said but he didn't just release my hands, he also pulled out of me. Then just laid down beside me. 

"Well if you're gonna touch me, you can ride me as well." Tom told me, his cock throbbing.  
"Fuck yes, I can." I muttered. Within seconds I was straddling Tom's hips and lowering my ass back onto his cock, where it belongs.  
"Ohhh yeaaaaaaaah..." Tom groaned, watching my ass get filled up.  
"Shit that feels good..." I moaned.  
"Yeah, ride me, baby." Tom told me as I placed my hands on his pecs. I bounced my ass up and down, fucking myself on his cock.  
"Oh fuck yeah, baby..." He said, thrusting upwards. His wet hair looked really messy and his pecs were still a bit damp as I rode him.  
"You look so fucking hot..." I said, pinching one of his nipples.  
"Fuuuuuck yeah, you look sexy too." Tom said, putting his hands behind his head and showing off his pits and biceps, just watching me and occasionally thrusting up. His balls were slapping against my ass and the noises filled the room along with our moans and the bed creaking.  
"I'm-I'm getting close!" I whimpered.  
"I haven't even touched your cock." Tom smirked.  
"You're just so fucking hot..." I said.  
"Mmmmm, you too, because I'm gonna cum soon as well..." Tom told me before reaching up and stroking my cock.  
"Oh fuck, Tom..." I moaned, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.  
"Cum for me, darling..." Tom encouraged.  
"Ohhhh fuck! Oh yeaaaah, Tom! Mmmmmm..." I moaned out before unloading all over Tom's body.  
"Oh fuck yeah, that's so hot..." Tom muttered. "C'mere..." He said before pulling my head down so I was breathing into his neck, so he could start thrusting hard and fast up into me.  
"Awh! Awh! Awh-aw-aw-awwwwwh!!!" I moaned into his neck as I felt the intense pleasure.  
"Yeah, James! Take it! Take it, take it, take-ARGHHH!" Tom then moaned into my shoulder as he flooded my ass. He thrusted deep inside me and let me feel him paint my insides.  
"Oh my God, Tom" I whimpered.  
"Fuuuuuuck..." He groaned, as he finished, collapsing his hips back onto the bed and loosening his grip on me. I dismounted off his cock and then collapsed onto the bed beside him.  
"Holy shit that was something else..." I breathed, feeling like I'd need a week to recover.  
"I think that was some of the best sex we've ever had." Tom admitted, eating the cum off his body.  
"Yeah. It was, definitely." I agreed.  
"I love making love to you." Tom whispered, rolling over to look at me. I rolled to my side too, so I could look into his eyes.  
"Me too. You're like a sex-wizard." I chuckled.  
"You're such a fucking dork." Tom laughed, giving me a playful shove.  
"It's true, though. You're amazing." I smiled before leaning in to give him a kiss.  
"I love you." Tom whispered, running a hand down my arm.  
"I love you, too."


	5. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a surprise, James gives Tom a bubble bath.

Tom had spend an entire day hard at work, filming long scenes that were very physical. So, as he was filming, I decided to go out and get a surprise ready for him, for when he was done. So when he was done filming, I took Tom back to the hotel.  
"Wow, I am knackered." Tom said, stretching as we came into the room.  
"I hope you're not too knackered." I said.  
"Why? Wanna have some fun, sexy times?" Tom smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was wearing a black v-neck and a pair of grey shorts.  
"I always want fun sexy times with you, Tom, but that wasn't what I was thinking of." I chuckled. Tom frowned and looked around the room, as if looking for anything else we could possibly do. I chuckled before giving him a kiss, then going over to the bag of things I had bought before picking him up. "I may have gotten you something." I said, taking out a soap bottle.  
"What have you done?" He asked coming over to look.  
"You deserve a relaxing night, so if you want, I'm gonna prepare you a bubble bath." I told him.  
"Awwwwwwwwwh, James, you're the cutest thing ever." Tom said, hugging me tightly.  
"You deserve it for being the best boyfriend ever." I smiled, hugging him back.  
"No, you are." Tom said before kissing my nose.  
"Sit down. I will prepare the bath for you." I told him.  
"Yes sir." He said with the biggest grin on his face. 

I never felt so proud as I ran the bath. I also took out the candles and the box of matches I got at the shops and lit them. They smelt of chocolate, which I knew would make him feel happy. Once they were lit I then also put the bubble liquid into the bath and watched it foam up. Once the tub was filled and the water was warm, I knew it was time to call my Spiderman.  
"Tom?" I said, coming back into the room. "All ready."  
"Thank you so much, James. I really appreciate it." Tom told me before giving me another kiss.  
"C'mon." I said, leading him to the bathroom doorway.  
"Awwwwwwwwwwh!!" Tom squeaked when he saw the candles. "You're such a romantic!" He giggled before giving a sniff.  "Why does that smell so tasty?"  
"Chocolate." I answered, smug.  
"Thank you, babe. You're such a sweetheart." Tom beamed.  
"You enjoy yourself." I chuckled before going to leave when he stopped me by gripping my hand.  
"I'd enjoy myself more if you were here." Tom admitted.  
"Awwwh, Tom. You're so cute." I laughed. "Well go on. Get naked." I smirked, making him chuckle.  
"So forward." He smirked back before beginning to strip off. 

He was soon stark naked and getting into the bath. Although the bubbles kept his lower half hidden, I could still see his sexy body as he sat against the back. He gave a long exhale.  
"You're not as into baths, are you?" Tom asked, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the tub.  
"Not really. I just don't like laying there and doing nothing. At least in a shower I can dance." I shrugged, sitting down on the toilet. He broke into a smile and looked over at me.  
"You dance in the shower?"  
"When there's music on." I said.  
"I fucking love you." Tom grinned, closing his eyes again. "You're so... Unique."  
"I dunno if that's a compliment or not." I scoffed.  
"Oh, it's the most important compliment in the world."  Tom told me, making me smile.  
"Well, you're pretty damn unique, too." I said.  
"Awwh. Thanks babe." Tom sighed, sounding incredibly relaxed. "I'm taking you to the Spiderman Premiere by the way." He told me.  
"What?"  
"I managed to get an extra ticket for you. So you'll be there as my date." Tom smiled. I felt like I could scream! I went down to my knees, onto the floor and leaned over, to give him a hug. "Awwhahahawwww, baby!" Tom said, hugging me back, even though he was wet, but I didn't care.  
"You're so amazing." I told him.  
"It's the least I could do for my number 1 fan." Tom winked. The he leaned in and kissed me, but it was long and passionate. Well it was until the hand that was holding me up on the side of the bath slipped and instantly shot into the water! I accidentally touched Tom's thigh. We both laughed as my arm was now soaking wet and covered in bubbles. Since it was wet already, I put my hand back into the water so I could gently stroke Tom's thigh.  
"Thank you, Tom. You're honestly the best thing in my life." I whispered.  
"Awwwh. I just want to make you happy, darling." Tom smiled, cupping my cheek and gently stroking the hair on the side of my head with a couple fingers, in a circular motion.  
"I love you." I sighed, dreamily. "Even if you did one-up my surprise."  
"Ahaha, are you kidding? Do you know how badly I've wanted a nice bath?" Tom grinned.  
"So how many boyfriend points have I earned?" I smirked.  
"Oh, honey, you broke the scale." Tom told me, gripping my shirt and pulling me into another kiss. I found my hand that was under the bath run across his body and up to his pecs. "Maybe um... Maybe you could join me inside?" Tom smirked.  
"There is no way there's enough room for me." I chuckled.  
"I'm sure we can work something out." Tom said, clearly aroused, as was I.  
"Guess it's worth a shot." I gave in. He watched as I pulled my shirt up over my head, then unbuttoned my trousers and stripped them off too, along with my briefs. "How am I getting in?" I asked.  
"Face me." Tom said. I slowly placed my feet into the bubbles, on either side of his legs, then slowly lowered myself down, so I was straddling his strong thighs a bit. "Mmmm c'mere..." He said, pulling me into a kiss. 

We both passionately made out, feeling the warm water around us. Our hands ran over each other's bodies as the kiss got more and more heated. My fingers soon found themselves wrapped around his hard shaft and began stroking it slowly.  
"Ohhh Jaaames... You're giving me a bubble bath and a handjob?" Tom purred.  
"You deserve it, baby." I said, leaning down to kiss his chest.  
"Mmm... You make me so happy..." Tom said, rolling his head back. I continued stroking his cock, up and down at a nice pace.  
"You're so big, Tom..." I whispered, still kissing his chest. "I love your cock so much, darling."  
"C-Can I have more than a handjob?" Tom muttered.  
"Trying to shut me up with a blowjob?" I scoffed.  
"No, no, no, darling." Tom said before pecking my lips. "I kinda wanted you to ride me." He said, reaching down and giving my ass a squeeze.  
"Oh, do you now?" I smirked.  
"I wanna make love to you." He nodded before kissing me again, passionately. 

Tom's lips danced against mine as I moved up his body a bit, so instead I was straddling his lap. His hands were soon on my ass cheeks, squeezing.  
"Are you ready?" I whispered, getting into position, reaching down and aiming his cock, which was somewhere beneath the bubbles.  
"Yeah- wait you sure you don't want me to eat you out first or any- fuuuuuuckkkk..." I cut Tom off by lowering my ass onto his cock. His fingers gripped the bathtub as I felt him push inside me. "Yeaaaah, baby, that feels good..." He groaned, rolling his head back. I placed my hands on his damp shoulders as I went all the way down.  
"You feel good, too..." I muttered. I began bouncing my hips up and down, making the water splosh over the edge of the tub, but neither of us really cared.  
"Oh shit, yeah... You're so tight and warm... Fuck..." Tom moaned, which echoed off the walls. I leaned forward and kissed him, hungrily. We sloppily kissed as I bounced on his cock, moaning into each other's mouths. The water continued moving around the tub violently at my movements, making the bubbles and water continue to splash on the bathroom tiled floor. "God, I love you, baby..." Tom grunted, thrusting upwards too.  
"I love you too." I said, our foreheads pressed together. We kissed again as his hand stroked me off, as we both felt the climax approaching.  
"Oh, shit, darling, I'm gonna cum..." Tom whispered between kisses.  
"Me too... Fuck, you feel so good inside me..." I moaned. Tom thrusted upwards and moaned loudly, his voice cracking slightly, as I felt him unload inside me. Feeling that, plus his hand still stroking my cock, whilst his was throbbing against my prostate, was too much for me. "Argh shit! Oh fuck, Tom!" I grunted, shooting my own load onto his chest and body.  
"Holy shit..." Tom panted as we both came down from our climax. I dismounted off his cock and practically collapsed on top of him, in the tub.  
"Fucking hell..." I breathed, head on his shoulder.  
"Shit... We might've made a bit of a mess." Tom scoffed, looking over the tub. The bathroom floor was soaked and even bubbly.  
"Worth it." I chuckled, snuggling up to his wet body. "I love you."  
"I love you too, darling." Tom whispered, kissing my head and wrapping his strong arms around me.


	6. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the premiere, Tom decides to do something new as well.

My stomach was going wild. Today I’d be walking the red carpet as Tom Holland’s date! I was both excited and absolutely terrified for tonight. I was in our hotel room, waiting as Tom was being styled, ready for the big event. I was trying not to look at social media, as I kept seeing things about the movie and the press that would be outside. I had already seen the giant inflatable Spider-Man that was apparently hovering over by the Chinese Theater. I had already picked out a suit, which was a nice navy blue with a white shirt to go under it. Simple yet classy. At the moment, though, I was wearing a Guardians of the Galaxy t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As I was laying on the bed, just listening to music, the door to the hotel room opened and in came Tom. My jaw dropped. He looked stunning. He was wearing these pretty glasses, a stunning maroon suit with a similar coloured top underneath. He looked incredible.  
“Hey. How do I look?” He smiled, putting his arms out and doing a little spin.  
“Shit, Tom, you look beautiful.” I told him, getting up off the bed and coming over.  
“You think? Not too simple?” Tom asked.  
“No, no, I love it. It’s perfect!” I grinned before giving him a kiss.  
“Awwwh. Well, if you say so.” Tom smiled.  
“You’re so handsome.” I said, cupping his face.  
“Hey, you are too. Especially when you put that sexy suit on.” He winked.  
“I feel like I’m in way over my head, here, babe.” I admitted.  
“Why? What’s up?” Tom frowned, taking my hand in his.  
“I just… I've never done anything like this. I’m not celebrity material.” I told him.  
“I wasn’t either. You get used to it. But I’m gonna me there with you, every step of the way. I’ll look after you.” Tom promised me, before kissing me, sweetly.  
“You really think I can do this?” I asked.  
“Of course you can. If I can do it, you definitely can.” Tom assured me, before kissing me again.  
“I love you.” I whispered.  
“I love you too, darling.” Tom smiled before leaning in to give me an even more passionate kiss. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist as the kiss became more heated and deep, our lips dancing against each other. My hands found themselves unbuttoning the blazer he had on, making him smirk into the kiss.  
“Are we about to fuck on premiere night?” Tom whispered as I pushed the jacket gently off his arms.  
“No… We’re gonna make love on premiere night.” I smirked before we kissed again. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pushed me backwards towards the bed. “Wait, wait… I don’t wanna crease or mess up your clothes for the carpet.” I half laughed.  
“Ahaha, alright, alright...” Tom chuckled. He gently pulled off his top over his head, showing off his muscular body, then placed it onto the desk. Then I watched as he unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall, exposing his sexy legs and placing the clothing onto the desk chair. “Better?” He asked, standing in a pair of black briefs.  
“Oh fuck yes.” I said before pulling him into another kiss. He chuckled into my lips before finally pushing me onto the bed and getting on top of me. As we made out on the bed, my hands were running up and down his body, feeling his muscular back.  
“We’re getting this off.” Tom muttered, gripping my shirt and pulling it over my head.  
“You’re so fucking hot, Tom…” I whispered.  
“You too, darling.” He said before our lips crashed together again. His hips were grinding into mine as I groped his ass, feeling our hard cocks rub against each other, through our boxer briefs. “I’ve been thinking and… I want you to fuck me.” Tom told me, his forehead pressed against mine.  
“But… Are you sure? We haven’t done that yet? You said you didn’t want to.” I asked, unsure.  
“I know. But hey, if you’re doing something for the first time, it’s only fair I should too.” Tom pointed out.  
“Only if you want to.” I said.  
“I do. Besides, how bad can it really be if you’re begging for me to fuck you all the time?” Tom smirked, teasingly, before kissing me again.

His lips began travelling down my body, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck down over my chest, past my stomach, until he reached the hard on in my briefs. He gripped the briefs by the hem and began pulling them down my legs, letting my hard cock free.  
“Fuckkk…” Tom muttered before wrapping his lips around my shaft.  
“Oh shit…” I groaned as he swallowed my shaft. “Fuck that feels good, Tom…” I said as I watched him go up and down on my cock, feeling his warm, wet mouth suck on it. I gripped his hair and watched his head go up and down on my cock. Hearing the noises he made as he sucked and slurped on my dick was like music to my ears. “Oh fuck, Tom… It feels so good…” I moaned, seeing his innocent brown eyes looking up at me. After giving the tip of my cock a swirl with his tongue, he went down to my balls and began gently sucking on them. “Hoooly shiiiit! Yeah, Tomm…” I groaned as he reached up and groped his chest. “G-Gimme your ass…” I muttered.  
“Mmm okay baby.” Tom said before rotating his body around so that he had his big, round ass in his briefs in front of me, but was still able to continue to flick his tongue against my tip. I pulled the briefs down below his ass and spread his cheeks to look into his tight, pink, hairless, virgin hole.  
“Fuck, I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” I sighed before running my tongue across his hole.  
“Ohhhhh fuck… I feel the same…” Tom shuddered. I buried my face between his cheeks and began hungrily eating him out, wiggling my tongue into his hole. “Whoa, that feels weird… But I kinda like it.” Tom half laughed, pushing his ass further into my face. Then I felt my cock be swallowed into his mouth again. I moaned into his ass and he moaned around my cock as we both pleasured each other.  
“Holy shit, Tom…” I muttered.  
“You wanna fuck me now, don’t you?” Tom asked, knowingly.  
“I do…” I nodded.  
“I want you to, as well.” He smirked. 

Tom took his briefs off the rest of the way then turned around and kissed me passionately, laying on top of me and feeling our hard cocks rub together. I was groping his ass cheeks as our tongues played with each other.  
“You sure you want this?” I asked between kisses. “Because I don’t mind if you just wanna fuck me anyway.”  
“It’s tempting but no… I want you inside me, baby. I trust you.” Tom told me. I rolled us over so that I was on top.  
“Then let's do it.” I said. I leaned over and took the lube off the bedside table.  
“U-Use a lot.” Tom told me, clearly a bit nervous.  
“I will, baby.” I promised him. I raised Tom’s legs onto my shoulders and squeezed some lube onto my fingers and began lathering up his hole. I slowly pushed a finger into him.  
“Oooh… That’s a new feeling.” Tom said, making me chuckle quietly. I went deeper and deeper until I was down to my knuckle, then began moving it back and forth. “Wow that actually feels good.” Tom muttered.  
“I thought you’d like it.” I smiled before taking my finger out and then applying more lube onto two fingers, then pushed them both into him.  
“Hooooly shit…” Tom purred.  
“Ooooh, someone’s discovering his bottom side.” I smirked.  
“Ahahaha, shut up.” Tom laughed, blushing a bit.  
“You ready for the real thing, baby?” I asked, as I lubed up my own cock.  
“I think so… Just go gentle…” Tom told me.  
“Of course, baby.” I said giving his ankle a kiss as I aimed my cock. 

I ever so slowly began pushing into him. His face scrunched up a bit and his hand gripped the bed sheets as I got deeper and deeper.  
“You okay?” I asked, cautious, trying not to think about how incredibly tight and hot his ass felt right now.  
“Y-Yeah… Just keep going.” Tom nodded. I went further and further until every inch was inside him. “Oh my God, and sometimes I just stick it in you…” Tom gasped.  
“And I love it when you do.” I chuckled. “You’ll get used to it.” I assured him.  
“Then start fucking me.” Tom told me, which was all the encouragement I needed. So, I started thrusting back and forth, slowly at first, to help him get used to it. “Wow… Wow, that feels good.” Tom groaned.  
“You’re so tight, Tom. Fucking hell… Your ass feels amazing.” I muttered.  
“G-Go faster.” He said and I happily obeyed. I gripped his thigh and began fucking him harder and faster, watching his abs tense as he moaned.  
“Oh fuck yeah, James! Just like that! Mmmm…” He moaned, loudly, stroking his cock and rolling his head back.  
“Mmmm fuck, you like that?” I grunted as my balls were slapping against his ass.  
“Oh fuck yeah… I’m so pissed it took me this long to try it.” Tom said, wrapping his legs around my waist so he could pull me closer. I knew what he wanted so I leaned down and kissed him, passionately. Our bodies were getting sweatier as my out-of-practice hips tried keeping their rhythm as Tom and I made out, sloppily. He moaned into my mouth, loudly, as I felt the tip of his cock against my stomach, leaking.  
“Fuck, I love you so much, Tom…” I muttered before going down and kissing his neck.  
“Oh fuck, I love you too!” Tom whimpered, digging his nails into my back. I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and began pumping it fast. “Haaaawwwwwggghhh… You’re gonna make me cum, James…” Tom blurted out, arching his back.  
“I’m gonna cum too, Tom…” I warned him.  
“Oh fuck yeah, cum inside me. Cum inside my virgin ass, baby…” Tom pleaded and that was it. I felt my cock start unloaded deep inside my boyfriend, hours before he’d be walking the red carpet.  
“Shit Tom! You’re so hot, holy fuck!”  
“Oh fuck!” Tom moaned out as I was still stroking his cock. His hot cum began spraying all over himself and onto my hand. “Oh my God James, it feels so good!” He groaned before finally laying limp on the bed. I pulled out and collapsed next to him.

We both laid there, panting and catching our breaths.  
“That was fucking amazing. Why didn’t you nag me into doing that sooner?” Tom half laughed, using his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.  
“Because I didn’t wanna pressure you.” I chuckled. “So you really enjoyed it?”  
“Fuck yeah. Maybe not as much as I love topping, but it was still incredible. You’re a good fucker.” Tom smiled.  
“Well… I haven’t fucked anyone for a long ass time, so that’s good to know.” I scoffed when there was a sudden knock on the door.  
“Tom! You need to be down here in 30 minutes to do hair and makeup!” A voice called out.  
“O-Okay!” Tom yelled back. “Ah shit… I forgot about the whole… Red carpet thing.” He chuckled. “So you still wanna try it?”  
“Well, it’s only fair.” I smiled.


	7. Birthday Blowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up his birthday boy with a special surprise...

I woke up this morning to a pair of lips on mine. My eyes fluttered open as I looked upon Tom, who had a big smile on his face as his fingers gently caressed my cheek.   
“Happy Birthday, darling.” He whispered.   
“Happy Bir- No... I mean... Thank you.” I blushed.   
“Were you about to say Happy Birthday to me, too?” Tom half laughed.   
“Maybe. I always do that, for some reason.” I sighed.   
“You’re so fucking cute.” Tom giggled before connecting our lips again, slowly getting ontop of me, underneath our covers. He passionately kissed me, with a fiery love behind it. My arms and legs wrapped around him and held him close.   
“Already the best birthday ever.” I smiled between kisses.   
“You ain’t seen nothing yet.” Tom smirked before crashing his lips into mine again. We were both naked, so we could feel each other get harder and harder as he rutted his hips into mine.   
“Wait- Tom… Ahaha, I gotta go to college.” I reminded him.  
“You think I’m gonna let you go without getting you off first?” Tom smirked. “Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna get you to fuck me… Well not yet anyway. We’ll do that tonight. But for now, I’m gonna give you a Birthday Blowie.” Tom winked before kissing my neck.  
“Definitely not gonna say no to that.” I half laughed as he planted kisses down my body. I watched as he disappeared beneath the covers. I made sure to lift them slightly, so I could still see his beautiful face as he got closer and closer to my hard-as-rock cock.   
“Relax for me baby. Let me make you feel good.” Tom whispered before parting his lips and taking my cock into his mouth. I felt the wet warmth swallow it up, making me roll my head back in pleasure.  
“Oh yeaaaah…” I purred, taking his brown curls into my hand as he soon began bobbing his head up and down. I checked the time - Tom had woken me up early. I’d normally be up in 10 minutes time, so hopefully my parents won’t be checking up on me till then. I could tell Tom felt the same way because he wasn’t wasting any time, pulling out all the techniques that drove me crazy. He looked up at me with those deep brown eyes as he swirled his tongue around the head of my cock, then flicked it across the tip, whilst massaging my balls with his soft fingers, before going back down and deepthroating me. “Holy shit Tom, it feels amazing… You’re so fucking hot.” I said after throwing off the duvet, letting me see his entire naked, muscular body. I could see his back, as his head bobbed up and down, showing off it’s beautiful details, then his round ass sticking out like a gorgeous pair of domes.   
“Promise you’ll fuck me tonight?” Tom said, coming off my dick for a moment.  
“I mean… My parents will be right next door.” I reminded him.  
“Then we’ll just have to be quiet then won’t we?” Tom smirked before swallowing my cock again.   
“Argh, fuck it, yeah, I’ll fuck you anytime you want…” I whimpered, knowing full well I’d do anything he wanted me to. He continued sucking me off and my toes kept curling - I was getting close. He noticed and clearly wanted to push me over the edge because he reached his hand up and groped my chest and played with my nipple, still staring up at me. It was too much for me. “Argh fuck!” I grunted, gripping the bedsheets as I unloaded into my baby’s mouth. He swallowed it all, with ease, despite that being a 2 day load. “Jesus Christ, Tom…” I breathed heavily as he took my cock out his mouth and began crawling up my body.  
“Enjoy your Birthday Blowie?” Tom chuckled.   
“God yes. You’re amazing at that.” I half laughed.  
“Only because I was taught by you.” Tom reminded me.  
“I feel bad though. We don’t have enough time to get you off.” I sighed.  
“Don’t worry. I’m planning on sorting that out later when I cum all over you as I ride your beautiful dick.” Tom smirked before kissing me, passionately.


	8. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gives James the best Christmas gift of all!

I woke up the best way possible this morning. As my eyes fluttered open, I could feel a tongue licking and and lapping up my hole. I was laying on my front as I felt my boyfriend hungrily eating me out.  
“Mmmm… Good morning…” I smiled, dreamily.  
“Morning, beautiful. Oh, and merry Christmas.” Tom smiled at me before beginning to kiss his way up my back.  
“What time is it?” I mumbled.  
“Half 6. I was horny.” Tom half laughed as he kissed my shoulder.  
“I can tell.” I chuckled, feeling his hard cock prodding my lower back.   
“Ready for your first gift?” He whispered as I rolled over underneath him, so I could face him. I looked up into his beautiful face - the sharp jawline and the brown, sparkling eyes.   
“Mmm I think so.” I said before he leaned in and connected our lips. I ran my hands up and down his naked body, groping his ass from time to time as our hard cocks rubbed together.  
“God, I love you…” He muttered, kissing my neck.  
“Mmm I love you too… But, we have to be quiet. Your brother’s still next door.” I reminded him.  
“Dunno why you're warning me… Pretty sure you're the one who's usually screaming my name…” Tom whispered into my ear, sending a chill through my body.  
“If you were the one on bottom, that would be a different story.” I smirked, groping the round ass.  
“Mmmm, but I'm afraid this Christmas, I'm in charge.” Tom told me, pressing his forehead against mine and looking me in the eyes.  
“Then prove it.” I whispered.   
“If you insist.” He gave me a peck on the lips before reaching over to his bedside drawer and taking out what appeared to be some sort of red velvet ribbon. “Gimme those hands.” Tom commanded and like an obedient dog, I did. I watched as he tied them together - tightly. Then, he moved them above my head and began tying my hands to the bedpost.  
“Tom, you kinky bastard. You been saving this ribbon?” I said, amused.  
“Maybe…” He smirked.  
“Just when I think you couldn’t get anymore perfect.” I sighed as he finished.  
“I could say the same.” Tom whispered before crashing his lips against mine. We passionately kissed and despite how much I wanted to touch and caress his beautifully sculpted body - I couldn't. 

Tom eventually broke off so he could straddle my chest and let his magnificent cock point right at my face. I opened my lips as Tom gripped my hair, pushing his cock into my mouth.   
“That's it baby… Fuck, that's warm…” Tom groaned as he filled my throat until he was balls deep. As my nose pressed against his pubes, he kept his cock still until I gagged, before pulling it back. “Mmm shit, James, that's so hot…” Tom muttered.  
“Yeah, Tom… Fuck my throat…” I said coughing a bit.   
“It would be my pleasure.” Tom smirked before pushing it back into my mouth. His hips began thrusting back and forth, forcing his cock down my throat - thankfully I was able to take it without gagging too much. “Mmm fuck, you take it so good, baby.” Tom moaned quietly as I looked up at the muscular, beautiful body, wishing I could touch it. “Fuck yeah, James… Holy shit, your throat is so good…” Tom grunted as I drooled around the shaft, doing my best to keep up with his hips that were thrusting into me. He took his cock out of my mouth, giving my jaw a break.  
“Shit, I like this side of Tom…” I half laughed.  
“Ahaha, don't expect to see it too often. I prefer the more loving side of it.” He chuckled.  
“Awwh. Me too… But don't stop.” I told him.  
“Oh, I won't.” Tom said before forcing his cock back into my mouth. 

Tom eventually stopped fucking my throat and instead, connected our lips together again. We passionately made out as he wrapped his arms around me, sliding our tongues against each other and grinding our hard cocks against each other. We both had a thin sheen of sweat on our bodies, gently moaning into each other’s mouths.   
“I love you so much, Jamesy.” Tom whispered before going down to kiss my neck.  
“I love you too, Tom… So, so much.” I said, feeling his warm mouth against the skin. He went down to one of my pits and began licking the sweat from it, however I had to grip the bedpost tighter due to being a bit ticklish. “Shhhhhhhit, please stop or I might kick you…” I hissed, making him giggle.  
“Okay, okay, babe.” Tom chuckled before kissing his way further down my body.  
“Just… I need you inside me, Tom…” I pouted.  
“You don't want me to eat you out first? I only just started before...” Tom asked, surprised.  
“No… No, I just want you to fuck me, baby. We're playing rough anyway, so fuck it.” I insisted.   
“Okay, lemme get the lube then…” Tom said before reaching over. “If at any point it's too much just lemme know. We may be playing rough but I still don't want to hurt you.” Tom reasoned, taking out the bottle from his bedside drawer.   
“You are too adorable for my own good.” I sighed, dreamily.  
“It's a gift and a curse.” Tom joked as he squeezed the lube onto his hand.  
“Ahaha I bet it is.” I scoffed as I watched him rub the lube onto his cock.  
“But you'd know that better than anyone, don't you, darling?” He said, wrapping my legs around his waist as he aimed his cock. “‘Cos you're my cutiepie.” Tom smiled before leaning in and kissing my forehead.  
“I'm marrying you one day.” I told him, simply.  
“I’m looking forward to it.” Tom winked before pushing his cock into me. My nails gripped the bedpost as I felt his meat fill me up, inch by inch. “You okay?” He whispered.  
“Mmhmm…” I said, looking into his eyes. “K-Kiss me otherwise I'm gonna wake up the whole of fucking Kingston...” I stammered, feeling the intense pain and pleasure.  
“Ahahaha, c’mere...” Tom said, amused, before connecting our lips. The kiss was messy as Tom tried to focus on beginning to thrust his hips back and forth, letting his throbbing cock slide in and out of me. We both moaned into each other’s mouths as we made love - my hands still tied to the bedpost. “Shit, James… It's so tight, baby…” He muttered between kisses, getting a nice steady rhythm.   
“You feel so good inside me…” I whimpered.  
“I'm gonna let you free.” Tom decided.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I prefer your arms around me.” Tom admitted before undoing the red ribbon, giving my hands freedom. One of my arms immediately wrapped around his body while the other gripped his curls as we crashed our lips together again. I continued moaning into his mouth as I felt the intense pleasure of his cock fucking my prostate. The bed was creaking under our weight with every hip thrust whilst his balls were slapping against my skin. We really hoped we weren't waking Harry up but we crossed the line of no-return. Our lips were wet in each other’s saliva as we continued the sloppy kiss while my hands felt the sexy back muscles that were flexing. The sweat and precum was building and building too, making the room stink of pure sex. Every now and then Tom would slow down, so it could last longer. However, we were only human and the climax was on its way.   
“T-Tom… I'm gonna cum…” I whimpered into his mouth - our lips swelling from the rough kisses.   
“Thank fuck, me too…” Tom half laughed, leaning back a bit. “So fucking beautiful…” He said, looking down at me.  
“Oh God, you too… You're stunning.” I moaned, looking at how the sweat highlighted his muscular and defined body in the unlit bedroom. “Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum…”   
“Go for it, sweetheart... Cum for me…” Tom grunted, taking my cock in his hand and stroking it hard and fast. My back arched, my toes curled and my teeth sank into my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning too loudly. It had been a couple days, so I ended up painting my body white in cum.   
“Oh fuck, that's so hot… C-Can I cum on you?” Tom said, looking desperate.  
“You're in charge.” I reminded him, between pants.  
“Oh, right.” Tom scoffed before pulling his cock out. I watched his bicep bulge as he jerked himself off, staring down at me.  
“Argh fuck! Ohhhhh James…. Shit…” Tom quietly moaned as he began spraying my body with another layer of seed. His face contorted in pure pleasure as he climaxed until he finally finished.

Tom flopped into the bed next to me, panting away with me as we recovered from the intense sex. I was dripping in cum, not that I was complaining.  
“Best Christmas morning, ever.” I half laughed, scooping some up and tasting it.  
“Glad you enjoyed the present.” Tom chuckled, also having a taste by scraping some off with his finger.  
“Look at me! I wanna be covered in cum every Christmas morning.” I scoffed.  
“Can't have Christmas without snow.” Tom joked before leaning down and beginning to lick me clean. “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…” He sang, quietly.   
“You fucking dork.” I laughed.  
“You love it.” Tom said, smug, running his tongue all over me.  
“Of course I do.” I smiled, running my hands through his hair. “I hope we didn't wake Harry up.” I mentioned.  
“I doubt we did and even if we have, he’s usually pretty chill about it.” Tom admitted.  
“Wait… Usually? Has he heard us before?” I gasped.  
“Yeaaah… Remember when we thought we were being quiet on the sofa downstairs?” Tom chuckled before kissing his way back up my body.   
“Shit, that's embarrassing.” I blushed.  
“Don't be embarrassed, that night was amaaazing…” Tom said before kissing at my neck.  
“I won't deny that.” I chuckled.  
“I love you…” Tom sighed, snuggling up to me.  
“Awh, I love you too, Tom.” I said, wrapping my arms tightly around him.  
“Merry Christmas.” He whispered.  
“Merry Christmas, babe.” I smiled, as our sticky bodies laid against each other.


End file.
